A Light in the Dark
by BlazeTigerblade
Summary: This is a story of my own characters in the world of Fairy Tail. There is interactions with actual characters and there will be some of my own inserts and shippings as I feel they can be.
1. Character Sheet

This is a character sheet for 2 characters I m going to try to write about in my own little Fairytail story. I m going to work on making some sketches of them and I ve already gotten a few chapters worked out. I ll be posting them probably when I finally get some more courage, or later today who knows. If anyone wants to give some feed back I ll take it. I may not use your advice but I don t mind criticism.

 **-Carolyn Tigren**

-devil magic user (darkness/fire)

-age: 6/18

-height: 5 5

-weight: 130lbs

-skin: pale

-hair: red; short/medium length, layered style

-eyes: green

Grew up in Magnolia and joined Fairytail as a young girl (about 6). Usually keeps hidden from the main groups and stays to herself. Is very shy and gets nervous around large groups of people. Was stolen from her parents as an infant and was raised by dark mages until their guild was over run and destroyed by the council, was then placed into Fairytail s care to be properly trained. Grew up with Laxus and Mirajane as her closest friends in the guild but mainly only talks to Laxus.

 **-Raziel Hadraniel**

-angel magic user (light/water)

-age: 8/19

-height: 6 0

-weight: 170lbs

-skin: light tan

-hair: dark brown; short length, shaggy style

-eyes: hazel

Grew up in Magnolia and joined Fairytail as a young boy (about 8). Usually joins in the rowdiness of the guild and is a rather social person. Is sometimes clumsy and does act goofy to lighten moods. Was raised in the city by parents that run a store that sells sweets in the main part of town and learned magic from a regular customer named Erza who was a part of Fairytail. Was close with Erza, Natsu, and Gray when first joining but became close to most everyone.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My head lolled as the dark mages stood around my small frame and chanted the incantation from the dark book they possessed. My body was weak from the morning beatings as I hung from the post in the center of the altar. I lifted my gaze to the head mage as he stepped forward from the circle, ceremonial knife in hand. His face remained in the shadows of his hood as he stood over me and grabbed my chin, Come now, child, it is time for you to become one of the most feared mages to wield this kind of magical power since Zeref himself. I held my gaze against the hooded figure as I waited for the knife to carve my flesh with the ceremonial seal of this dark magic. My eyes widened as the ceiling caved in above us and dust filled the cavern. The dark mages looked around in fear and scattered to avoid the falling debris. The mage that held my chin stepped back, poised to fight the intruder. I m not sure everything that happened in the fight as I flickered between states of awareness due to my weakened state. The last thing I remember was being released from the post and falling into a strong pair of arms, You ll be okay, little one. We ve got you now and you ll be safe with us. I smiled weakly and passed out from exhaustion in my savior s arms.

I slowly opened my eyes to see small rays of light shining through the curtains of a near by window in a strange room I d never seen before. My body ached as I tried to lift myself up to look around, only to fail and simply dart my eyes around the room as much as I could. It looked like a small medical area but I couldn t tell much more from the small amount that I saw before me. There was nothing distinguishing or that I could tell exactly where I was except the light told me I wasn t in that awful cave anymore. My ears perked up at the sound of the door opening as I darted my eyes to see an older man walking in to the room, followed by a young blonde boy around my age. The older man smiled at me as I held his gaze, It s nice to see you awake. You gave us quite the scare there little one. I stared at the pair in silence, not sure of what to say to the two. The older man smiled again and continued, You re safe now, my child. The mages that had you have all been dealt with and are no longer a threat to any of us. Now then, do you happen to have a name? I thought for a few minutes, my face scrunching up in slight frustration. My eyes shot open as I looked back at the pair, that now stood beside my bed, Carolyn. Carolyn Tigren.

The older man s face softened as he reached for my hand, Welcome, Carolyn. This is the mage guild known as Fairytail. I m the current master, Makarov, and this is my grandson, Laxus. The blonde gave a simple grunt at the introduction as the older man, Makarov, continued his welcoming speech, We ve been informed about your situation and what happened over the past years. I m truly sorry that such circumstances befell you at such an early age but know that this guild is willing to help and protect you from now on. I know this is rather sudden, especially given the situation that you ve endured, but I would like to make you a member of this guild and I would like to help you develop your magic properly. I blinked a few times as the words sunk in, he was offering me refuge and safety. This man was offering me the protection and care I needed. I smiled softly and nodded my head, I think I d like that. Thank you. Makarov smiled and patted my hand gently, Rest up little one. There s a lot to be done once you are feeling better. I nodded weakly as the two turned to walk from the room and left me to drift back in to a peaceful sleep.

I woke up and slowly stretched my body as the soft glow of the moon drifted through the window. I sighed in content as my tiny bones popped and cracked in relief as my body finally started to relax. I looked at my hands and saw the bandages wrapped around where the shackles had held me in place day after day. I sighed and closed my eyes, for the first six years of my life I never knew any sort of freedom. After a while I thought the shackles had become a part of my body and had fused with my flesh from the amount of time I had worn them. My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a rather vicious rumble, that appeared to be my stomach craving nourishment. I sighed softly and slowly swung my legs to the edge of the bed to go in search of something to eat. I slowly slid off the bed and almost fell as my legs wobbled beneath my weight. I clutched the bed and slowly tried to walk along it, gained steadiness and strength with each step I took.

I found my way to a kitchen area and looked around in awe at the sheer size of the building. There were so many things I d never seen before and there was so much space compared to the small, damp caves I d grown up inside of. I quietly walked in to the area that seemed to store the food and cautiously searched for something to eat that I thought no one would miss very much. My eyes fell on a bowl of fresh fruit that was perched on the counter not far from where I stood. I reached up towards the bowl and grabbed the first fruit I touched. It was rather small and had a slightly fuzzy outside, but it smelled rather sweet. I carefully took a bite of the fruit and immediately closed my eyes in joy at the flavor that filled my senses. I tried to take small bites and savor the food I was eating, I was only going to take the one fruit to quell my hunger for now. I jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me, Why are you out of bed?

My head whipped around as a dark shadow started to cover my body to hide myself from the person who had caught me taking food. The blonde boy went from smug to shocked as he saw my body being consumed by the shadows around me, What s going on? What are you doing? I looked down as I let the shadows consume my entire body as guilt hit me hard in the gut. I couldn t face this boy who d caught me stealing food from him and his family, so I ran with the cover of my shadows back to the medical bed that I d taken refuge in. My tiny heart raced as the blonde called out and searched for the shadows that held me safe from his view, I didn t want to be beat already in my new home. I sat on the bed, huddled in fear, as footsteps pounded near the door. I flinched as the door swung open, I wasn t sure who was there as my head was tucked and hidden in anticipation of the lashes. My ears strained to hear who it was as they stepped closer to the bed I was perched on, Are you okay Little One? Laxus said he saw you and then you vanished into shadows.

I looked up to see Makarov standing beside my bed with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head and hid my face, I m sorry I stole food from you. It won t happen again. I ll go out and find my own next time. I shook in fear as the anticipation of being hit filled my body. I jumped as a hand lightly touched my shoulder, Child, you didn't steal anything. You are more than welcome to eat the food we have and if you are hungry, simply ask and one of us will get you plenty to eat. You are family here and we take care of our family. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I slowly looked up to see the old man smiling at me. A family? I don t think I d ever had a family. I knew the mages that raised me for their own gain, but I don t remember a family that looked after me. I was pulled from my thoughts as Makarov called Laxus in to the room with us, Laxus, could you bring us something for Carolyn to eat? I think the poor girl is hungry after that fright you gave her in the kitchen. Laxus nodded and left the room without another word as Makarov sat with me, He s a good boy. You two are rather close in age so at least you will have someone to talk to closer to your age here in the guild. There are many youngsters that are wandering in now, I m sure you ll make a lot of new friends while you re here.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in my corner quietly as everyone carried on about their normal days. It had been 12 years since I d joined the guild and there were many new and old faces that surrounded the guild hall. The rowdiest of the group, Natsu, was busy darting around the hall looking for someone to fight to prove his strength as the ice mage, Gray, taunted him from a table near the center of the hall. I sat in a dark corner near the bar where people wouldn't notice my small, cloaked figure. I avoided most everyone in the guild, many of them being too hyper for me to be able to handle. I jumped as a voice drifted over the bar, Carolyn, would you like something to eat or drink? Master is worried about you not eating again. I glanced up to see Mira smiling down at me from the other side of the bar. She had always been nicer to me and I almost considered her a good friend, I really only had one friend in the guild and he was hardly ever around. I gave a small nod and lowered my gaze back to my hands on the table. I didn't speak often to anyone in the guild, and Mira never took it personal. She was informed by Master Makarov about my past and she understood some of the hardships that I endured in my life.

I quietly ate my food as Natsu and Gray had started fighting, yet again, and was managing to pull the whole guild hall in to the fight. I glanced over as someone appeared at the guild hall s entrance and smiled to myself as I saw a small mop of blonde hair. No one else noticed him as he made his way to the second floor, a place only the S-class mages could go to. I quietly stood and followed him from the shadows, being sure no one noticed my presence in the hall or near the blonde I was following. I watched him as he plopped down on a couch in the main area of the S-class room. It was decorated with nicer things, since they were less likely to be destroyed by the rowdy class below us. I stayed hidden in the shadows and just waited for my normal routine for when Laxus returned from missions. I almost laughed as he looked over to the corner I was hidden in and stuck his tongue out at me, Get out here and stop with that hiding thing. You know who I am and if you re not used to me by now then I don t think you ll ever get used to me.

I smiled and dropped my shadow magic, casually walking to sit next to Laxus on the fluffy couch, Didn t think you d know where I was. Laxus laughed and pulled me into a tight hug, I have a sixth sense about you. I have to watch out for you and always know when you need me around. So what s up? Have you finally started to be social with those morons down stairs? I returned his hug and shook my head, Only Mira and there s few words to be said to her. They re all so noisy, it makes me too nervous to talk to any of them. Natsu and Gray seem to be the loudest though. Laxus laughed and placed his hand on my head, Seems things don t ever change around here does it? Gramps still lets them get away with murder. He paused and pulled my cloak open to look at me, Are you still not eating? You need some weight. I won t let you wither away on me. I hid my face under my hood as Laxus took off the cloak, You need to start letting people see you. If anyone hurts my little sister, I ll roast them with a few thousand volts. I smiled softly and hugged him again, Thanks Laxus, you ve been a great big brother. I m not sure if I ll ever be social or confident but as long as I have you around I have enough people in my life. Well you and Gramps. Laxus returned the hug with a smile, You re a tough one for sure. You could whip all those noisy bastards in to shape in less time than I could. I grinned and poked his chest, You need to learn to be nicer too. Not everything is about who is the strongest in things. I don t want to see you consumed by the need to be better than everyone else. I want to see my brother enjoying life and being happy. Laxus nodded with a glint of shame in his eyes, I know Carolyn, but I have to push these lazy bastards to better themselves. Just like I have to push you to go out and talk to people. Doesn t Loki try to hit on you? I shook my head, I avoid that womanizer. Laxus grinned, Good, don t think Gramps wants me to kill one of the members for hurting our little flame.

I jumped as I heard someone come rushing in to the room, Laxus! You re Umm Am I interrupting something? We both looked up to see the green haired man known as Freed. He was staring at us awkwardly with a blush on his face as I shared a confused look with Laxus. Laxus had a sudden look of realization as a blush crossed his face, It s not what you re thinking Freed, this is my sister, Carolyn. Freed looked over at me and I instinctively tried to press myself closer to my brother, She looks rather cozy with you. Laxus rolled his eyes and hugged me, She doesn t like people and she has trouble with social situations. When she gets nervous she comes to me to protect her from the stupidity of the world. Freed narrowed his eyes at me and didn t seem to accept Laxus s explanation of why we were so close, If you say so, sir. I was going to let you know the rest of us were going to go eat and wanted to have you come along with us. I looked up at Laxus, who glanced down at me with a small grin on his face, You want to come out in the world? It will only be a small group and they re all strong mages so we can look after you. I thought for a minute before shaking my head, no words leaving my mouth as I made hand motions telling Laxus I d stay at the guild and he could go enjoy time with his friends. He sighed and ruffled my hair, Suit yourself Little One. Try to be a bit more out going okay? I nodded and waved as he left the S-class loft with Freed in close tow.

I heard a few loud bangs and silence just after Laxus left the loft and assumed he quieted the lower ranks on his way out the guild hall. I grabbed my cloak and wrapped it around my small frame as I headed back down to the main guild hall in search of a possible job. I stood near the board and stared out from under my hood. I could do the S-class missions, I was qualified, but I never really took on any missions from my fear of people. I sighed to myself and turned to walk away when a blonde girl appeared beside me, looking over the posted jobs and mumbling to herself about needing some kind of rent money. I slipped past her as cheers rose near the front of the guild hall, Erza s back! Everyone made room for her return as she walked in with a bag of sweets and another person following closely behind her. I could smell the sweets and knew they came from the shop Raziel s family owned in Magnolia. She was the reason he d joined the guild at such a young age. As a young girl, she would visit his family s shop almost daily to get sweets and they became very close friends. He would come visit the guild with special treats for her and leave small gifts while she was away. He was a decent mage in all honesty, but we were polar opposites. I was the shy and quiet type that ruled the darkness and fire, he was the social and out going type that controlled the light and water.

I quietly made my way to my darkened corner, avoiding majority of the regular patrons that stood in my way. I should have just gone with Laxus and his friends. I sighed and sat in my normal spot near the back of the bar and watched as everyone greeted Erza in their own ways. I jumped as a loud clap suddenly silenced the hall and looked up to see Makarov perched on the rail of the second floor, Welcome back Erza and Raziel, it s good to see you around here again. Erza smiled and found herself a spot to sit and enjoy her treats without much issue and Makarov scanned the faces around the hall. He cleared his throat and continued, I have a special request mission for a few of you so if everyone could come up as they are called, I felt his gaze drift over me in my corner, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Raziel, and, I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed he didn't call my name, Carolyn. I sighed in defeat as hushed whispers filled my ears of the other members of the guild. Almost no one knew of me and even less knew I had a name and what it was.

I quickly walked to stand next to the others in front of Master Makarov, standing in complete silence. I could feel everyone s eyes on me as I tried to not fidget under my cloak and waited for Master to give us our orders. Makarov looked us all over and and smiled softly, You are all going on an escort mission to help a local trade route. The area they have been going through has been having many caravans going missing and you are to protect them and the goods they are carrying. Try to not destroy anything while you guys are out and be on your best behavior. Everyone nodded and turned to disband and collect their items for the mission. I stood in front of Makarov and peered up from under my hood at him, a twinkle in the old man s eye made me sigh before turning to collect my pack of things I d need.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The trip to the caravan was noisy, but ultimately uneventful. I sat to myself away from everyone and they mostly ignored my presence, which I really didn't mind. The girl, Lucy, would glance over at me occasionally before she d be distracted by Gray and Natsu s bickering. My ears picked up everyone s movements in the small carriage we were riding in. I heard a few of the whispers of the others about me and who I really was before I heard Erza sigh in mild annoyance, Pardon me, Carolyn? Would you mind letting us know something about you? I know you re an S-class mage and you have been at the guild for quite some time, but could you tell us anything about you in particular? I sighed softly and went to make my hand signs before I realized only Laxus would understand my movements. I peered out from under my hood, but remained hidden, I use darkness and fire types of magic. Everyone stared in slight shock at my words as Natsu burst in to a wide grin, You like fire too?! That s great! Gray glared at the dragon slayer, Maybe we can replace you with her and finally have some peace and quiet on missions and not have everything destroyed. Natsu went to reply before a sudden wave of motion sickness hit him and he almost threw up on the ice mage next to him. Lucy smiled at me, Welcome to our team Carolyn. I gave a short nod and curled into my cloak more as I felt a pair of eyes staring intently at me through the fabric.

The others carried on conversations with each other as I stared at my lap, feeling those piercing eyes every so often. My mind was rattled as I tried to keep myself composed and tried to not panic, I wasn't used to being alone with people I hardly spoke to like this. I knew these people, I d grown up with them, but it didn't mean I spoke to them. I mainly followed Laxus around or sat alone and away from everyone else. I was pulled from my thoughts as the carriage stopped and the door was opened for us by the driver. I quietly stood and exited the carriage, standing off to the side as everyone else collected their items and exited the carriage. Lucy came over and smiled at me, You don t talk much do you? I shook my head and stood in silence as she looked me over, How old are you? I swallowed the lump in my throat, Eighteen. She smiled again, You re around our age then. Maybe we can talk more? I sat silently as Lucy awkwardly wandered back to the others, leaving me to my thoughts of how this was going to work out.

I lingered at the back of the group as we met with our clients and just listened as everyone discussed what was supposed to be happening along the route we were taking. I kept wanting to look around to finally figure out who s eyes bore in to me with such intensity it made my hair stand on edge, but I thought better than to draw any attention to myself. I heard everyone separating to their assigned posts as I headed towards the back of the caravan with my partner for this mission, Raziel. I stood in silence as he followed me back and took a stance near me. The intense feeling lingered on my skin that I d been feeling for the past few hours and I tried to shake it off as my nerves getting the best of me. I sighed softly and pulled out a small device that Laxus had given me when we were still kids. It was a video communication device but, unlike the lacryma crystals, it was a lot harder to damage and was easier to transport. I noticed Raziel glancing over at my actions as I brought the small metal device near my lips so I could dial my brother for reassurance.

I smiled to myself as I saw Laxus appear on the screen of the device with a worried look on his face, You okay Cary? You don t call me too often any more. I nodded and proceeded to signal my words to him, since I had someone near me I was having trouble finding my actual voice. Laxus nodded as I told him what was going on and what Gramps had done to me with this mission. I heard him laugh slightly, You ll be fine Cary, I have faith in you. When you get back let me know and I ll take you out for ice cream okay? I m not happy you re with that bunch of rowdy morons but I know Erza will keep some sense in the group and I know you can handle your own. I ll see you when you re back Cary, be safe and be smart. I nodded and made a few signs to say goodbye to Laxus as the screen went blank and I hid the device back in to my pocket. I noticed Raziel staring at me with a puzzled look on his face, but he said nothing of what took place between me and Laxus.

I sighed softly as I followed the caravan in silence with Raziel beside me. I kept glancing around at the scenery as we kept on guard for the bandits that were supposed to have been inhabiting this trade route. I kept my cloak tight around me as a breeze kicked up the leaves around the caravan. Raziel glanced over at me and offered a small smile, Anything you have an interest in? I glanced over at the man next to me and simply shook my head in response. He gave a soft sigh and hung his head in small defeat, I guess you really don t talk to anyone. I wanted to get to know you, especially since we re currently team mates and I've seen you around the guild hall for so many years now but have never seen you with anyone. I shrugged and continued following the cart in front of me as Raziel moved closer to my side with a soft smile gracing his features, Might I at least see your face? I looked over at the man and shook my head, I really didn't want to be social with people. Raziel sighed in defeat and shoved his hands in his pockets, Okay, sorry I bothered you with asking. I sighed softly to myself as we continued our journey in awkward silence.


End file.
